Future Lily
Future Lily is the Lily seen in all flashforwards that occur after the events of the series. As Future Lily and Lily Aldrin are the same person most information about her can be found on the main Lily Aldrin page. Future Lily Appearances * **2020 - She, Marshall, and Ted attend their class reunion. * **2029 - She catches Marshall reading the 'in case of death' letter she wrote for him. * (2021) * (around 2015, as Ted's daughter has already been born) * - She was seen in a series of flashforwards alongside Future Robin where they chatted by a window and shared glasses of wine. In particular, in each of the years below, Lily heard Robin give out more details about what happened to Marvin when Lily tried to retrieve Marvin's pacifier which forced Robin to keep an eye out for the baby for a few hours. **2017 - Robin made a stranger hold Marvin. Robin believed at this point (and for the next three meetings) that the stranger was a woman. **2025 - While talking to the stranger, Marvin's pushchair has gone astray for a few feet. **2027 - Robin brought Marvin to a stripclub after being invited by the stranger. **2029 - Robin left Marvin with the stranger for a few minutes at the strip club. **2030 - Robin confesses that the stranger who held Marvin was actually Mike Tyson. Lily hinted out that Tyson was a Senator at some point. * **2020 - She was together at MacLaren's with Marshall as they were waiting for election night results to see if Marshall has won a judgeship race. She helps a victorious but drunken Marshall face the press. **2030 - She and Marshall were accompanying Marvin to university to say farewell. The pair later go to MacLaren's to celebrate Marvin moving out of the house where they bump into each other. * **2014 - She and Marshall were seen in Italy conversing in Italian. *Last Forever - Part One and Last Forever - Part Two **27 May 2013 - She and Marshall saw Ted not having moved to Chicago who said he finally found another love interest. **2016 - She and the Gang hang out in Ted's suburban house and to see Penny, Ted and Tracy's daughter. **2016 - She and the Gang held their Halloween and moving away party. Robin tells Lily she won't be able to hang out with the Gang as often anymore. **2018 - She and the Gang (except Robin) hang out at MacLaren's for the first time in nearly two years. **2019 - She, the Gang, and Tracy hang out and watch Robots vs Wrestlers. They also find out that Barney will become a father. **2020 - She and the Gang (except Robin) wait for Barney's daughter to be born. **2020 - She and the Gang attend Ted and Tracy's wedding. Notes & Trivia *Unlike Future Ted, Future Lily has actually been seen in the year 2030 prior to the Finale. She is seen taking Marvin to college, along with Marshall. In 2030 she also learns more about the time Robin left Marvin with Mike Tyson. *Like Future Ted, she appears in flashforwards outside the year 2030, and has varying appearances according to her age at the time. There are also inconsistencies with her appearance as well, as she looks younger taking Marvin to college than when she is celebrating Marshall's election to the NY State Supreme Court, even though she is 10 years older when taking Marvin to Wesleyan University. In the series finale,Ted and The Mother's Wedding is also in 2020, but she looks younger than she did at Marshall's election campaign, even though they both happened the same year. Category:Characters Category:Future articles Category:The gang Category:Recurring characters